Hibari's love!
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Dino and Hibari make a bet- Hibari learns about pleasure. D18! SMEX! YAOI! MAN LOVE! DINOXHIBARI!


Hibari's love

Hey guys- I know I was supposed to be working on the final chap of my newest 1859 fic- but I just had to get this smutty goodness out! Happy Valentines day everyone!

Don't forget- I am still taking requests!

Hibari POV

It had been a long day. The school was chaos, to put it mildly. The insufferable herbivores that trampled my pristine school on a daily basis seemed to have had nothing on their minds today besides chocolates, cards, love, and the possibility of sex. The whole town was celebrating this god-awful day. The windows of every shop were decorated in pink, red, and white streamers. They tied balloons to roofs, doors and sometimes, the children. The food carts all had special valentines day foods. The restaurants so over booked that they had lines forming around their doors.

This was not unusual for this day, it happened every year. So why, exactly, was it so annoying this year? Because one man was bound to show up, and I was not looking foreword to it.

'

'

'

_It had all started with a stupid bet (the first and last one I will ever make) with the bronco. He was fighting me on the rooftop, the sun was setting and sadly I had not yet been able to bite the man to death. I had managed to smack him in the head hard enough to grab his whip I then proceeded to toss it off the rooftop, leaving him without a weapon. His right hand man was still around though, and for all I knew Romario might have had a spare whip for his boss, or even more annoying, the god-forsaken turtle. Instead of continuing the fight the bronco nodded at his right hand man, signaling him to leave. _

"_Are you giving up, horse?" I asked, raising my tonfas once again._

_I received a smile in response to my question, so I lounged for his jugular. _

_He fell in his pathetic attempt at dodging my attack, and before I could right myself from the odd stance I had found myself in, the fool pulled me down, directly on top of himself. He then proceeded to rip my tonfas from my hands and hold my wrists in place. _

_I was about to literally bite the stupid horse, when he asked me._

"_Hey Kyoya, wanna make a bet?"_

_I quirked a eyebrow at him, and taking that as a signal to continue speaking, he began to tell me about the so called bet._

"_Its simple- I will ask you the one thing you think you could never do, and then I prove to you that you can do it. If I win- you have to attend the official gala being held at Vongola HQ. If you win- i'll do anything you want for a entire year. so- do we have a deal? "_

_I couldn't help it. I smirked. There was only one thing I would never allow myself to do- and that was to fall in love. There was no way he would be able to make me do so. This was just a pathetic attempt at making me do as he wished. However- if I took the deal, and won as I knew I would, I could make him do anything- including leaving me alone for the next year._

_That thought made up my mind. I accepted. _

_'_

_'_

_'_

I sighed as I walked up the walkway leading to my home, the fool had – upon hearing what I could never do- proclaimed that it would be simple to find someone to love, especially on valentines day. Thus he had promised to succeed in this pointless bet- and assured me that today- valentines day, would be the perfect day to begin.

I had, of course, argued that he would never succeed and it was a pointless effort on his part. However the man could be stubborn and insisted that we spend the day finding myself a person to fall in love with. I however, knew it to be the pathetic waste of time that it would no doubt become.

Still I had agreed to do it- and I never went back on my word.

I unlocked the door with a swipe of my keys before heading into the kitchen to retrieve feed for Hibird. That is- until I saw him.

Dino Cavellone stood in my living room, in his underwear. He quickly turned to stare at me- his face comically shocked. Then he burst into a sheepish smile and laughed.

"haha! Sorry Kyoya! I got dirty and needed a place to change- and since your place was so close anyway- well, I sort of let myself in."

I didn't answer, and no. It was not because I was to angry to speak, like I should have been. And no, it was not because I was to busy lunging at the man to bother with a reply. It was because the man who stood before me made me feel something I had never thought possible. I, Hibari Kyoya, felt _**want.**_

I was well past puberty, I had just turned 18 after all, and I had never once thought about or felt the need to-to touch another person. Until this moment, anyway.

Because Dino was perfect in every way. He had always been just slightly taller then myself, a fact I would normally dislike, but right now I just found that sexy.

He stood there in my living room in his heart patterned boxers, waving his hands in the air like a fool, and still, in that moment all I could do was look at him with what could only be desire. His skin was sun kissed, the plains of chest just slightly muscular. Amazing abbs, toned legs, and as he bent over to pull up his pants, I noticed his ass. Damn, it was so toned. I quickly looked away, _snap out of it! _I silently pleaded with myself. I was so absorbed in my own confusing thoughts that I did not notice when he approached me until his hand was on my shoulder and he was far, far, far, far, too close.

I turned my head to meet his eyes, the hazel orbs showing concern, his golden hair falling into his face as he leaned over me. His touch was searing.

"Oi! Kyoya? Are you OK? Did you get hurt somewhere? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Hey! Answer me already!" he yelled- clearly paniced.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and replied,

"I am fine, Bronco. I merely had no desire to attack a naked man. If you would like me to bite you to death now-however- I would be more than happy to fight you."

He sighed and pulled away, thankfully. Then his smile returned to his face- bright and breathtaking. Before he spoke excitedly,

"ah- if you win the bet I'll fight you anytime, but since you haven't won yet, Im not going to fight you. Instead, lets go out. I want to start looking for your new love!" then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I didn't even have time to feed Hibird.

DINO POV

I walked beside Kyoya through the streets of Namimori, scanning every woman between the ages of 15 to 25 there was. I had pointed out and even spoken to several- but Kyoya simply stood there- or glared- until they lost interest in him and went on their way. It had been four hours of this behavior, and still not a single person was standing out to him-or me- in the entire city. Of course, I understand perfectly well why I haven't been able to find someone to share my night with- even if I had been looking for myself. It was simple, really. I had figured it out after meeting Kyoya for the first time. I was in love with Kyoya.

It didn't matter to me if he was underage at the time- I was already a mafia boss so its not as though I have never broken a law- and it didn't matter that he was cold and uncaring to me, and everyone else, he ever spoke to. I just knew from the moment I saw him on that damn rooftop- I loved him.

The feelings only grew over time. For awhile I tried to get him to like me- at least a little- but after three years of hoping I had made the decision to let go of my feelings and move on.

Even so, I was all too happy to hear that he didn't love anyone- though I do hope he can love someone, even if it isn't me.

So I put away my feelings and decided to take him out tonight to look for a partner.

Sadly, he seemed completely caught up in something- that he would not talk about it- and after four hours of constant grunts, glares and rejections, I was ready to put a stop to it.

"Kyoya- lets go eat at the restaurant- it looks like its really popular!"

he looked up from the group of couples he had been watching and started walking towards to the building, looking back at me when I didn't follow fast enough.

'

'

'

By the time we were seated in the privet room Kyoya had insisted on obtaining- I was exhausted. Hungry, and very worried about Kyoya- who had suddenly began to smile at me from across the table.

I was about to ask him what he thought was so funny when he spoke- for the first time all day,

"I fell in love. Dino."

HIBARI POV

I watched as Dino's face displayed a range of emotions- shock, excitement, astonishment, and finally it had seemed to settle on displeasure.

Why?

"Kyoya- wh-what are you talking about? There are nothing but couples here! You- you can't just go around falling in love with girls who already have someone- i-if you want we can go look around some more- or just go home and forget about this. If you don't want to look anymore- I'm fine with that- really. So- so there's no need to put on acts." he spoke with rushed words and fast breaths, as though someone had just knocked the wind right out of him. Odd, why would be react that way after trying to set me up with so many women tonight?

"What are you talking about? The person I fell for is single- as far as I know- and not. a. girl."

Dino looked at me as my words sunk into his thick skull, and then, as expected, he passed out.

'

'

'

'

By the time I had finished dragging Dino back to my house I was famished. Dino had not so much as mumbled since he fainted pathetically in the restaurant, and truth be told, I was beginning to worry about him.

I was just about to examine his head- to see if he had hit it somewhere- when he sat up, eyes popping open and then his hands were on my shoulders, yanking me close. Before I could fully grasp what was happening, he had pinned me below him.

"I wont'- I cant- let you love someone else." he breathed, his words rushed and deep. And then, just as I began to understand what he meant by that, he leaned in and kissed me, hard.

DINO POV

I was sure he would hit me for kissing him, and I had prepared myself for the rejection. What I did not expect was to feel his lips press lightly against mine.

The only thing I could do was kiss him back- pressing my tongue against his lips, running it along the lines of his mouth- and then- miraculously, he opened his mouth, and let me in.

He tasted so good- I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. My hands released his so I could run them up and down his sides, around his back, over his neck, before finally resting them in his hair. He moaned as I pulled on his hair- forcing his head to tilt to the right angle- so that I could plunge my tongue deeper into his mouth. When I heard his moan- the sound so full of desire- I couldn't control myself anymore- and I couldn't take it slow.

I thrust against him, our hips meeting hard through our jeans. He gasped breaking the kiss, and began running his hands over my back- finding a place to hold on- before he pressed his hips against mine and moved.

I nearly cried in pleasure.

I looked into his eyes as I forced myself to sick to the slow pace he had begun, our bodies moving against one another in agonizing perfection. I was expecting to find lust- confusion- possibly anger- but instead all I saw reflected in his blue eyes was love. So much love that it nearly poured from them- and it was all directed at me. I leaned in as I ran my hand down the side of his face, breathing in his scent, and spoke the words I had held back for three long years;

"Kyoya I love you- so much. " I whispered it in his ear, pulling back quickly to see his eyes, and found nothing but love and desire in his blue orbs,

"Yea. Me too. "

and with those words, I thrust against him harder then before, causing him to moan loudly and hastily move his hips against mine. The friction a mix of painful pleasure. He moaned with each thrust, each touch. I pulled off his shirt, then my own, before diving back down to his mouth, where our tongues fought for dominance. Only breaking our rhythm to undo and then remove our pants. I was so close to cumming- I could barely contain myself, and then he pushed me away- just slightly, but enough to get my attention.

I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke- his voice so needy it should be illegal,

"i want more, Dino."

I nodded and pulled off his boxers, then my own, and tossed them to the floor before I ran my hands down his body to his legs and pulled them apart. Kyoya gasped above me- a breathless needy gasp that had me thrusting two fingers into his hole at once. He bucked his hips, his hands clawing at the sheets. I could see the lines of pain in his perfect face- so I blew on his cock, and enjoying the moan I received, took his member into my mouth.

He moaned desperately as I licked and sucked and pumped his cock. His hips shaking under me, my fingers scissoring his tight hole. I pressed a third finger into him, and then without warning he came. Spilling his cum inside my mouth, bucking his hips in pleasure. I swallowed around his member- making him release even more- before pulling away and removing my fingers from his ass.

I grunted- clearly not pleased that I had stopped sucking him- and I couldn't help but smile down at him, my Kyoya.

"Dino-" he gasped- clearly wanting me to do something- even after he just came he stood at full attention before me, and I smiled wider.

"Im coming in, hold onto me Kyoya."

I waited for him to reach for me, wrapping his arms around my neck- and then I pressed into him. Loving the hot, tight heat of his body as he shuddered below me. Gasping out at the feeling of my cock inside of him.

I pressed deeper and deeper until I was all the way inside of him, and then pulled out quickly before thrusting into him again. He moaned my name- his hands running down my back, clawing at me as I moved inside him.

I couldn't hold anything back- I had to make him feel me- really feel me. I thrust into him hard and fast- over and over again. He moaned, withered, clawed at my back like I was the only thing keeping him sane- it was so good. He was so good.

"Dino-dino-harder, do it harder!" he begged, his hips moving up to meet mine- drawing me deeper inside himself.

I nodded, and pressed harder- so so so hard that he shook, literally shook, from the force of it. And I moaned- hard and loud and freely at the pleasure the force of my thrust had given us.

I continued as long as I could- pumping his cock in time with my thrusts- until finally I could take no more- pleasure overwhelmed me- and I came inside of him, pressing in as deeply as I could possibly go. He came right after me- gasping and yanking my hips even closer- driving me deeper- inside of himself.

We made love like this well into the next day.


End file.
